


Fool

by elevatorchic



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevatorchic/pseuds/elevatorchic
Summary: Hanschen freaks out because Ernst is wearing a flower crown.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I only tagged characters who speak. Kinda from Moritz POV until near the end I guess, this is a mess. 
> 
> (Title is "fool" by Cavetown only because I love that song and Cavetown and had no idea how to title this.)

“You can not be serious." Hanschen muttered as he walked through the cafeteria door.

"Mm? Did I do something?" Moritz, who was walking beside him, questioned.

"Look." Hanschen said simply, and pointed over to the boy sitting in the middle of the cafeteria next to Wendla, Ilse, Otto, and Melchior.

Moritz tilted his head in confusion and looked directly at Hanschen. "Uhh... I don't see anything. Just Ernst and his friends."

"Exactly! Look at what he is wearing!" Hanschen exlaimed, waving his hands about wildly in the aforementioned brunette's direction, drawing some attention over to him and Moritz (causing him to curl in on himself a bit).

Moritz just sighed and waited for Hanschen to move from the entrance to the cafeteria. He should be used to this by now. Everyday since the start of the year, as they went into the cafeteria, gym, or shared classroom, Hanschen would freak out over how (in his words) "unbearably cute" Ernst was, without fail. And he was really starting to get tired of it.

Once Hanschen finally calmed down somewhat, he made his way over to their usual table with Georg, Thea, Anna, and Melitta.

"Just go and ask him out, please. Or I'll get Ilse to punch your teeth in already." Moritz grumbled, sitting down and resting his chin against the table, making his speech somewhat muffled.

"Oh, you know I can't do that. Can you believe that he actually wore a flower crown? How cliche. I love him so much." Hanschen practically sung when he reached the table.

"Is he freaking out over Ernst again?" Thea asked rhetorically with a roll of her eyes, as dramatic as Rilows usually are. "Give it a rest, bro. You're gonna get nowhere pining. Just ask him out already, or I'll help Ilse finally kick your ass."

Moritz flung his hands in the air, exasperated. "That's what I said!"

"Oh my god, everyone shut up he just looked over here!" The lovesick boy gushed.

Moritz trained his line of sight to the other table, and sure enough, Ernst was sitting and mumbling to Wendla whilst he glanced at Hanchen. He looked a bit... nervous?

'This is going to be good,' Moritz thought, and promptly feel asleep.

Hanschen didn't notice Moritz usual exhaustiveness, instead focusing on the fact that Ernst actually looked at him oh my god oh my god.

Suddenly, Ernst stood up and began walking over to the table where Hanschen currently sat. The blonde boy almost had a heart attack looking at him, so how is he going to react to having a conversation? 

As Ernst made it to the table (after what seemed like forever to Hanchen), he immediately started talking.

"U-um, hello Hanschen." He stammered.

After no reply from a star-struck Hanschen, he got more nervous, but continued.

"I was uh, wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Like, t-to get some coffee or lunch or something, I know you probably don't want to but I thought I would ask because it was worth a shot and Wendla told me too and the worst thing you could say is no and oh my god you're probably going to say no I am so sorry for even asking-"

Ernst stopped himself there, flinching. When he slowly opened his eyes, he could see Hanschen, almost completely frozen in place, nodding furiously.

Melitta took the usually suave boy’s limp hand between her own, placing it on the table, and smiled up at Ernst. 

"He would love to."

Ernst smiled back shakily and started to head back to his table. Wendla patted him on the back as he sat down, and lunch continued as normal (except Hanschen, who was practically comatose for the rest of the day).

**Author's Note:**

> I might post a sequel so stay tuned for that! Please leave kudos and comments, they mean the world :)


End file.
